Your Body is a Wonderland
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: My story for the Fanfic Challenge Round 2. Rossi/Garcia fatherdaughter


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with my story for the Fanfic Challenge Round 2. I got the pairing of Rossi and Garcia for the song Your Body is a Wonderland. Now, I came up with nothing for this so this story is dedicated to Katie cause she helped with all of it. Thanks girl! Sit back and have fun everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song and I don't own the show. Sad now.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Rossi was headed to Garcia's lair for some extra info on a case he was working on. As he grew nearer, he heard depressing music and could hear Garcia crying. He paused briefly before knocking twice and barging in.

Rossi looked around in shock. There were coffee cups and empty wrappers scattered around the place, the trashcan was overflowing with used tissues, Garcia wore all black and was not her usual perky self. Her face was covered in make-up tracks and tears. Rossi was furious at whoever had caused her this hurt.

"What's his name?" he demanded. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he had come to think of Garcia as his daughter and he didn't like people messing with his family.

"Lynch, he told me he found someone prettier and skinnier" she said sobbing.

Dave dropped his file folder onto a clean section of her desk and pulled her out of her chair and into his arms. Garcia clung to him like a small child to their parent.

"Penelope, kitten, don't listen to him. You are beautiful inside and out and never let anyone tell you any differently kitten" he whispered.

Garcia nodded and let him hug her a little longer before she pulled away and used another tissue to wipe up her face to make herself a little more presentable. She gave him a small sad smile and sat back down in her seat, turning to face the computer screen.

"What can I do for you, my fine furry friend?" she asked. Dave told her about the case and asked for the info he still needed. "I will get it to you in three shakes of a lamb's tail" she responded.

Dave thanked her and turned to leave. His hand touched the doorknob and before he opened the door he turned back to the resident sexiness.

"Never forget that Penelope, you are truly beautiful and we wouldn't change a thing about you" he said.

Before she could respond, he was gone. Garcia smiled softly and thanked god for having a father figure like David Rossi in her life.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave had the radio turned on as he made his way through the winding roads of Virginia to get to his house. This was an unusual ride for two reasons. One was his thoughts were not trained on serial killers and arsonists, but instead were focused on Garcia and how he could help her. The other reason was he had actually turned on the radio to help focus his thoughts.

As he pulled up the driveway to his cabin, Dave heard a song that he thought would make Garcia smile. He sat in his SUV listening until the song was over and he had the name of the song and artist. He rushed inside and dropped his things quickly before opening up his laptop and googling the song. One he had it downloaded on to a CD, he pulled out his cell phone and sent a short text to Garcia to pamper herself.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Garcia spent the weekend following Rossi's advice by relaxing and treating herself to new clothes and pampering. Dave was right, not that she would ever tell him. His ego was already big enough. As she walked through the bullpen, her head held high, she smiled at David Rossi as he approached her on her route to get coffee. He physically stopped her and turned her towards her cave.

"There's a surprise for you in there" he said before disappearing again.

Garcia shrugged and headed into her office. Sitting on her chair was a single pink Gerbera daisy and a CD. On her desk was a large cup of coffee from her favorite place. She took a sip and it was just how she liked it. She picked up the CD and saw there was a note inside. She took another sip of coffee before she picked up the flower and smelled it before tucking it behind her ear and then picking up the CD case, taking its place in the seat. She opened it and pulled out the bright pink sticky note and read it.

Kitten,

Everyone deserves to feel beautiful and you are no exception. I heard this and thought of you.

-Dave

Garcia smiled at the sentiment he put into everything just so she would feel beautiful again. She popped the CD into her baby and listened as "Your Body is a Wonderland" by John Mayer played through her speakers. She would be alright and if she ever doubted her beauty again she would get a cup of her favorite coffee, listen to the song, and talk to Rossi.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave stood behind her in the doorway to her office and smiled as she got her confidence back and started dancing to her song, the daisy pushed behind her ear and her fingers flying across the keyboard. She would be alright.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There we go. Hope you all like it and Katie, thank you again for your help. This really would not have gotten done without you. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
